Those Silver Eyes
by EmealdDragon
Summary: This is the sequal to 'Those Emerald Eyes'. This is the wedding of Harry Potter And Draco Malfoy. Very sweet and fluffy. Please R & R.


Title: Those Silver Eyes  
  
Author: EmeraldDragon  
  
Rating: R!!!  
  
Status/Parts: Finished, 1/1  
  
Paring: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
  
Disclaimers: Harry Potter, the names, places, and other things associated with, belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summery: Read and find out.  
  
Type: Romance, PWP  
  
Words/Length: 1907  
  
Notes: Takes place in 7th year. Harry's POV. This is slash, don't like, don't read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had woke up quite a while ago, but I didn't dare wake up my lover. He looked like and angel when he slept, his beautiful platinum blonde hair framing his face, his soft pink lips in a half smile. I loved everything about the way Draco looked, but the thing that I loved most about him was his Silver Eyes. They always shown his emotions, and they were deeper than the sky is wide.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing love?" Draco had just woken up, from what looked to have been a very peaceful sleep, I know that it was for me. He looked so cute as he stretched out on the bed, extending his arms forward and yawning, almost like a tiny kitten. His Silver Eyes shown bright in the light of the morning sun, they almost looked as if they were made of millions of stars, for they did look like them, they way that they shinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him, as I moved back over to the bed and sat down next to him. "You were staring at me in my sleep again weren't you Harry?" He said as he looked at me with a bright smile on his lips, his Silver Eyes filled with the look of laughter. "Well," I started "I guess that I may have glance at you once of twice." He placed his arm around me, and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Harry, I know you were watching me. Once or twice, I'm not so sure of that. As a matter of fact, I think you have been watching me since the moment you got up." Since he already knew, I didn't bother to lie, so I nodded my head in response.  
  
He smiled at me, those beautiful Silver Eyes of his were alive with emotion as he did. "Harry, you can stare at me all while you want when I am awake, I will never understand while you make sure you get up before me to watch me while I am asleep. I must look dreadful." I kissed him on the mouth. His lips were soft as he kissed me back. I loved when I could be this close to him, I cannot remember how I lived without his kiss.  
  
I pulled away from him to answer his question. "Draco, the reason I get up so early to stare at you is because there is no other time in the day when I can catch you looking so peaceful and beautiful. You look so angelic lying their, the moonlight lighting up your perfect features." I placed one small kiss on the tip of his nose and looked me straight in the eyes, and said to me, "You know, you are the only one that has ever made me feel so special and I love you to death for it. I just wanted you to know that. The thing is Harry, I have been kind of thinking lately," He paused for a moment, getting up out of the bed to pull on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt, once he was done with this he walked back over to where I was sitting and continued to speak, "I have been thinking we should make this love of ours known. I love you and I want everyone to know that you Harry Potter are mine, and only mine."  
  
He was starring me straight in the eyes with those beautiful Silver ones of his. I am glad to hear that he wasn't going to break up with me, because that is what I was thinking a moment before when he paused to get dressed. "Harry, love," He was down on one knee! Oh my God, this couldn't not be happening. "will you make me the happiest man in all of the universe by marring me?" Before I even had a chance to answer him, I jumped off the bed and pounced him.  
  
The kiss that we shared right then, was more filled with love, more precious, and more perfect than any other kiss that we had ever shared before. "Yes! I will marry you. Draco I love you. I love you so much." We kissed again, his tongue was on my bottom lip slightly outlining my mouth. I opened up my mouth just enough to let his tongue meet with mine. The tips of our tongues were touching and sweeping over one another, in a complete mix of pleasure and undying love.  
  
We made love that night, it was the greatest thing that I had ever experienced, filled with more emotions then an I had experienced in my entire lifetime. I feel asleep in the arms of my Silver Eyed lover, with a smile across my face, knowing that tomorrow, he was going to my husband.  
  
***The next day-The Wedding*  
  
Here I am, 17 years old, and marring the love a lifetime. I realized just how lucky that I am. Some people have to search a whole lifetime to find a love that is half of what Draco and I share.  
  
I was standing outside of the room that the wedding was being held in, next to me is my Godfather Sirius Black, who is going to give me away. I am trying so hard not to cry, but I can hardly hold back the tears. I know that when I go inside that room, it is going to be filled with everyone that I love.  
  
Sure enough, as I walk into that room, I see all the familiar faces that I love. Everyone is here, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, The Weasleys, The Grangers, all my friends from school, and many others. I wonder how Draco managed to pull this all together so fast, he must have had this all planned out.  
  
I music started, and I knew it was time for me to walk down the isle. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Dray. He was wearing a black dress robe, with silver lining, a perfect match to his lovely Silver Eyes. He looked so amazing. His hair was shinning more than usual, he had put glitter in it. I don't think I have ever seen anything this amazing.  
  
There I was, standing next to him. I never really realized that the walking down the isle part of the wedding went by so fast. I heard the preacher speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in marriage Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter." I could start to feel all of the tears I had been holding in making their way down my face.  
  
"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth."  
  
"Here I have been asked to say words for the Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. We honor all creation as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honor mother-earth - and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons;  
  
We honor fire - and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts; We honor wind - and ask we sail though life safe and calm; We honor water - to clean and soothe our relationship - that it may never thirsts for love; We pray for harmony and true happiness as we forever grow young together."  
  
"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay, and where you die, I will die and there will I be buried. And nothing but death shall part you from me."  
  
"Please take your rings." By the time that the preacher had come to this, I was in compete tears. I looked up at Draco and he held out a ring, it was Silver and it held numerous Diamonds in it, which shinned like the stars up in the Heavens. I looked at those beautiful Silver Eyes of his, and smiled as I placed a matching ring onto his finger. When we were finished exchanging rings, the preacher continued.  
  
"All things in Nature are circular - night becomes day, day becomes night and night becomes day again. The moon waxes and wanes and waxes again. There is Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and then the Spring returns. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."  
  
"Draco, do you take Harry to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, share his secrets, laugh with him, cry with him, love him faithfully, protect him from harm, honor and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, until you are parted by death?"  
  
"I do." Draco was now also in tears as he spoke these words.  
  
"Harry, do you take Draco to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, share his secrets, laugh with him, cry with him, love him faithfully, protect him from harm, honor and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, until you are parted by death?"  
  
"I do." I spoke those words, and I meant them.  
  
"If we learn no more of in life, let it be this: The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing. Without love, death has no meaning. Love is before life, and after death. Therefore, in the sight, and with the blessings of everyone here, we join with you, in celebrating your marriage. I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss the Groom."  
  
And he did. This kiss that we were sharing right now, challenged the one that we had shared last night, we he proposed to me. This kiss was world altering, life changing and breath taking. This kiss was the first among many that I would share with my husband, my Silver Eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *TEAR* Did you like it? Hate it? I know it's not much and that it's kind of short. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thank you all so much for reading it! Love you. *Blows Kisses* ~ EmeraldDragon 


End file.
